parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cappy
Cappy is the main deuteragonist of Robots and Rodney Copperbottom's love interest. She is voiced by Halle Berry who also played Storm and Catwoman. Cappy is a young robot, living and working in Robot City as Bigweld Industries' only female co-executive. Unlike Ratchet and his sycophants, she sympathizes with the outmodes as their parts are cut off to make way for Ratchet's new plan. Upon meeting Rodney, she quickly begins to develop a crush on him and wants to keep him and Bigweld out of trouble, especially from Ratchet. She becomes Rodney's ally and companion, serving to help him and his friends when they are in danger. Personality Cappy is a calm, but also strong-willed and clever co-executive at Bigweld Industries. Although she is not nearly as outgoing and vigorous as Piper, she is also not willing to conform to Ratchet's agenda and cannot be intimidated by him like her other co-workers. She is one of the more level-headed and reasonable characters in the movie, and sympathizes with the robots who have been "outmoded" because of the changes Ratchet made to Bigweld Industries. Despite this, Cappy still does nothing to attempt to find Bigweld or solve the mystery of his disappearance. Rather, she passively pretends not to mind the changes Ratchet makes. However, she also does not respond to his constant flirting, and chooses to ignore it. She dislikes Ratchet because of his arrogance and uncaring attitude toward other robots. When she first meets Rodney, she takes an instant liking to him because of his enthusiasm for being an inventor and his wish to meet Bigweld. When their paths cross again at the Bigweld Ball, she is once again shown to admire him when he speaks up and loudly questions Ratchet on where Bigweld is. However, this time she tries to protect him from Ratchet's wrath, even going as far as pretending to flirt with Ratchet so she can help Rodney escape. She also helps Rodney get to Bigweld's mansion, where the two meet him in person. After this experience, Cappy faithfully assists Rodney for the rest of the movie and openly opposes Ratchet in order to stick with him. At the victory celebration in Rivet Town, the two are shown dancing with each other and then embrace warmly. It can be assumed that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is the main female, and is also Rodney's girlfriend, but is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Gallery Cappy.gif|Cappy. Cappy.jpg Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pure Good Category:Reactionary Category:Revolutionary Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Defectors Category:Forgivers Category:False Antagonist Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Genderless Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Tomboys Category:Good Hearted Buffoons Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:2005 Introductions Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar